Amen
by AnyaMalfoyette
Summary: L'amour, c'est la seule chose qui nous poussera tous dans la tombe, tandis qu'on en redemandera encore plus. HPDM


Amen

Bonjour! Je reviens, des années plus tard avec une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'est une fiction qui me tient à coeur d'écrire depuis longtemps. Elle fera de nombreux chapitres je pense.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review si le coeur vous en dit.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.

Disclaimer 2: Cette fiction aura des scènes s'apparentant à des lemons. Si vous n'avez pas l'âge autorisé, veuillez quitter cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture :)

_L'amour, c'est une saloperie qui nous conduira tous à la tombe, tandis qu'on en redemandera à genoux encore plus._

_Je sais de quoi je parle. C'est l'amour qui m'a poussé à mourir. _

_J'étais pourtant un jeune homme séduisant. J'avais tout pour être heureux: des parents aimants, de l'argent à profusion, toutes les filles que je voulais..._

_Mais il y avait __lui__. Mon autre. L'autre partie de moi-même. Le côté sombre que nous avons dans chacun d'entre nous. _

_Lui__. Celui que j'ai espéré et redouté tout au long de ma courte vie. Celui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Celui qui a créé le monstre. _

_Je l'aimais. Et je l'aime toujours. _

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_HPDM_

Je le connais par cœur. Je sais qu'il se lève tous les matins à heures précises, qu'il lui faut 10 minutes pour prendre sa douche et son petit déjeuner et qu' il arrive donc à toutes ses premières heures du matin avec 15 minutes de retard et 30 secondes. Je sais qu'il ne sait toujours pas se coiffer, ni s'habiller correctement d'ailleurs, qu'il mange comme un goret et que sans lui, je serais actuellement dans le monde après la mort.

Mais à cause de cette connerie qu'est l'amour, je suis bloqué, âme solitaire, écorché entre deux mondes sans pouvoir ni avancer, ni reculer. Pour moi, c'est ça l'enfer.

Le regarder tous les jours, sans pouvoir l'approcher, le toucher, lui hurler que oui je suis là.

C'est une torture de tout instant. Et même mes larmes les plus amères n'y font rien.

Alors je fais la seule chose que je suis encore capable de faire. J'influence sa vie pour qu'elle lui soit le plus agréable possible.

Je lui remets sa couverture, je lui évite de tomber dans les escaliers, je fais apparaître devant lui un déjeuner consistant quand il s'endort à la bibliothèque aux moments des repas. Car, si mon enveloppe physique a disparu aux yeux des mortels, mes pouvoirs magiques sont encore présents.

Alors, je l'aide. Je le protège. Et quand il finira par mourir, cela sera uniquement de vieillesse. Et à ce moment là, je m'enterrerai avec lui dans son cercueil et je n'en sortirai plus jamais.

Qu'importe l'immortalité, sans lui.

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, je suis un fantôme. Un ectoplasme. Un enfant de Satan. Une créature contre nature qui vous fait hurler de peur au détour d'un couloir. Mais vous avez de la chance dans mon malheur. Car personne ne me voit. Ni m'entends. Je suis un souffle d'automne en plein hiver, Une vague dans l'océan de la vie, une chose si insignifiante qu'on s'en détourne sans le savoir.

J'ai toujours aimé attirer l'attention. Je suis après tout un Malfoy. Un sang pur. Mais maintenant , même Nick Quasi. Sans- Têtes ne me voit pas. Grands Dieux, un fantôme ne me voit pas. Je suis seul.

Absolument seul. Emprisonné sans savoir pourquoi. Emprisonné au nom de l'amour.

Ma faute n'était pas si terrible. Mes tords étaient bénins.

Mais me voici, seul, désabusé. Coincé à jamais dans mon corps de jeune homme, coincé dans une toile d'ennui et de malheur.

Je ne suis pas l'enfant de Satan, je suis son bouc-émissaire.

Et je donnerais tout pour brûler au plus profond de l'enfer, si je pouvais l'oublier.

Rien qu'un instant. Arrêter de verser de l'eau salée pour la raison de ma mort. Arrêter d'être obligé de le suivre partout, de voir sa déchéance s'emparer de jour en jour , arrêter tout simplement.

Enfin.

Je n'attends que cela.

_HPDM_

Je suis allongé à côté de lui dans son grand lit. Je l'enlace, tandis qu'il tiens dans ses bras un autre de ses mignons. Colin, ce sale cafard. Mais je suis heureux. Je peux être proche de mon ancien amant sans mal. Il ne me faut que ça. Il respire fort, quand il joui . Cela me gêne.

Avant, c'était avec _moi _qu'il faisait toutes ces choses. Avant, c'était _moi _à qui il chuchotait des « je t'aime » enfiévrés, à qui il mordait le cou tout en accélérant ses coups de butoirs.

Mais à présent, il m'a complètement oublié. Du moins, il essaye.

Car il ne peut pas. Dans sa table de chevet, il a toujours cette photo de moi le regardant en haussant un sourcil qu'il avait prise en cachette ( je ne l'ai découverte que des années après) en troisième année.

Et il la regarde tous les soirs. A 22h30. L'heure de ma mort.

Alors, qu'il baise ce qu'il veut. Tant que c'est moi qu'il regarde en premier, du moins mon souvenir, je suis le plus heureux des morts.

HPDM

Voilà premier chapitre finit! Qu'en avez vous pensé? Merci d'avoir lu en tous les cas et on se voit au prochain chapitre!


End file.
